tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Really Useful Engine
Really Useful Engine, alternately titled A Really Useful Engine, is the last song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas and the first music video in the UK. In the US, it was first introduced in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Missing Whistles. An orchestral and shortened version of the song, with the original children's voices and added backup vocals by Steven Page, was used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. A third version was made, with vocals by Robert Hartshorne and the Kidmore Children's Choir and slightly modified lyrics for The Adventure Begins. Lyrics Season 4 Version :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles :Rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore! :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Cos the Fat Controller, he told him so :Now he's got a branch line :To call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :Little blue train, he's always there :Whenever you need a hand :If you need help with a situation :Who comes into mind :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Maybe little, but he's never slow :Stand back in amazement :Just you watch him go :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's the really useful engine we adore! Thomas and the Magic Railroad :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles :Rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore! :He's a really useful engine, you know :Cos the Fat Controller, he told him so :Now he's got a branch line :To call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore : :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine! :He's the really useful engine we adore! : The Adventure Begins Version :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's a really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the one you know (UK/US version 1)/he's the number one (UK/US bonus feature music video) :Thomas The Tank Engine! :He's a really useful engine, you know :'Cos The Fat Controller, he told him so (UK version 2 and bonus feature music video)/Sir Topham Hatt, well, he told him so (US version 2 and bonus feature music video) :Now he's got a branch line, to call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas The Tank Engine! :Little blue train, he's always there :Whenever you need a hand :If you need help with a situation :Who comes into mind? :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas The Tank Engine! :He's a really useful engine, you know :'Cos The Fat Controller he told him so (UK Version 1) :Maybe little, but he's never slow (US Version 1) :Stand back in amazement, just you watch him go :He's the really useful engine we adore! :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the one you know :Thomas The Tank Engine! :Thomas The Tank Engine! *In the first version of the special, the first and fourth sections were heard while the second and third version were omitted. At the end of the special, the second and third section were heard with the second section used twice with the first and fourth section were omitted in turn. However in both the UK/US bonus feature music video, only the first three section were heard, while the fourth version was omitted again. Characters Season 4 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Butch CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Ginger-Haired Boy Episodes Classic Series * Thomas and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas and Bertie * Thomas in Trouble * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Percy's Promise * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Trust Thomas * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens CGI Series * The Adventure Begins Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train: ** A deleted shot of Thomas leaving the yard after seeing the Breakdown Train. ** A deleted shot sees Thomas pushing the breakdown train into place. * Thomas Comes to Breakfast - An extended scene of Thomas' wheels when puffing out of the shed. * Trust Thomas: ** An extended scene of Thomas puffing on Toby's Old Tramway with Annie and Clarabel. ** A scene of Thomas pushing his stone trucks at the quarry. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A scene of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel arriving at a church. * Unknown - A closeup of Thomas' whistle. Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Your Favourite Story Collection. * This is the first song dedicated to a character without being based on the character's theme, and the second song to be dedicated to Thomas. * This is the fourth song to be rereleased with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call, the second was Go, Go Thomas and the third was Working Together. * The Adventure Begins version of this song is the first song since Where, oh Where is Thomas? to be sung by children. * In The Adventure Begins, as Thomas approaches Edward before he says, "What are you so happy about today, Thomas?", Thomas can be heard humming the song. This is only present in the US version. * A small riff of this song is heard in Philip to the Rescue when Edward tells Thomas that Philip reminds him of a little tank engine who wanted to see the world. In Other Languages Other Languages Lyrics Hebrew Thomas and the Magic Railroad :לא ראיתם עוד קטר כה מקסים :תשאלו את הקרונות, הם יודעים :עובד במלוא המרץ, בכפר או בהרים :הוא תומס, הקטר הכי מקסים :לא ראיתם עוד קטר כה פעיל :הפקח אמר שתומס יעיל :יש עכשיו לתומס מקום פרטי שלו :לא ראיתם עוד קטר חרוץ כמותו :הוא אחד :הוא כה מיוחד, הוא תומס הקטר :לא ראיתם עוד קטר מקסים כמותו Japanese :ほんとうにやくにたつと :なかまにもいわれてる :きてきならして はしってく :あのきかんしゃだれでしょう？ :いちばん いちばん :みんなきみのことすきだよ :いちばん だいすきだよ :トーマスがいちばん :「おまえはやくにたつ」と :トップハム・ハットきょうもいった :トーマスだけしか はしらない :じまんのしせんもあるよ :いちばん いちばん :みんなきみのことすきだよ :いちばん たよりになる :トーマスがだいすき :だれかが ほんとうにこまったとき :いつでもたすけにきて くれるんだ :いちばん いちばん :みんなきみのことすきだよ :いちばん たよりになる :トーマスがだいすき :あおくてちいさいけど :はしると はやいんだ :みんなみたら おどろくよ :ほんとうにやくにたつんだ :いちばん いちばん :みんなきみのことすきだよ :いちばん だいすきだよ :トーマスがいちばん :はしるよきょうもげんきに Thomas and the Magic Railroad :かれはようきなきかんしゃだ :ほかのきしゃがいってたよ :けむりをあげて きてきならす :げんきにはしってゆくよ :はたらきもののきかんしゃだ :えきちょうさんもいってたよ :いまではじぶんの しせんをもち :ようきにはしってゆくよ :かれがせかいいちのきかんしゃトーマス :やくにたつきかんしゃだよ The Adventure Begins First Version :みんなもきづいているよ :だれもがそういってるよ :いいきかんしゃなら :いっしょうけんめいに :がんばるのがだいじだと :いつも いつも :やくにたつきかんしゃって じゅうようだ :いつもいつだって :トーマスはべんきょうちゅう :みんなもきづいているよ :トップハム・ハットきょうもしっているよ :しごとをたくさん おぼえなさい :がんばるのがだいじだと :いつも いつも :やくにたつきかんしゃって じゅうようだ :いつもいつだって :トーマスはべんきょうちゅう :トーマスはべんきょうちゅう Second Version :みんなもきづいているよ :だれもがそういってるよ :いいきかんしゃなら :いっしょうけんめいに :がんばるのがだいじだと :いちばん いちばん :やくにたつきかんしゃって サイコーだ :いちばん いちばんなんだ :トーマスってナンバーワン :みんなもきづいているよ :トップハム・ハットきょうもしっているよ :がんばったからまかされた :なまえのつくしせんをね :いちばん いちばん :やくにたつきかんしゃって サイコーだ :いちばん いちばんなんだ :トーマスってナンバーワン :いつでもそこにいてなんでもできる :たすけがほしいときもたよれるね :いちばん いちばん :やくにたつきかんしゃってサイコーさ :いちばん いちばんなんだ :トーマスってナンバーワン Home Media Releases UK * Your Favourite Story Collection * Playtime * Singalong with Thomas * The Adventure Begins US * Henry and the Elephant * Sing-Along and Stories/Hop on Board: Stories and Songs * Best of Thomas * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * The Greatest Stories * The Adventure Begins DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, James and Percy Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature AUS * Playtime * The Adventure Begins DVD Boxsets * Movie Specials JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 1 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.1 CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition Gallery Original File:ReallyUsefulEnginetitlecard2.png|Best of Thomas VHS Title File:ReallyUsefulEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment3.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:ReallyUsefulEngineJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TrustThomas1.png File:Thomas'Train47.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty16.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty10.png|Gordon, Percy, Edward, James, and Henry File:ThomasandtheTrucks30.png|Thomas on Gordon's Hill File:ThomasinTrouble10.png|Thomas' whistle File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas15.png File:ThomasandBertie33.png File:Percy'sPromise3.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast2.png File:PaintPotsandQueens41.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter30.png File:TrustThomas38.png|Thomas at Anopha Quarry File:ThomasAndStepney2.png File:ThomasandStepney76.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter32.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter34.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter36.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter37.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks46.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter28.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:HenryandtheElephant1.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine1.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine2.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine3.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine4.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png|James File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain35.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain34.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain36.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain37.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain39.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast20.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine5.png File:DowntheMine14.png File:DowntheMine15.png File:ThomasandBertie35.png File:ThomasGetsBumped1.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine6.png File:ThomasAndStepney4.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine7.png File:Percy'sPromise1.png File:ThomasandGordon54.png Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad523.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad524.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad525.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad526.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad527.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad528.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad529.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad530.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad531.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad532.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad533.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad534.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad535.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad536.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad537.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad538.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad539.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad540.png The Adventure Begins Special File:TheAdventureBegins124.png File:TheAdventureBegins125.png File:TheAdventureBegins18.png File:TheAdventureBegins126.png File:TheAdventureBegins127.png File:TheAdventureBegins128.png File:TheAdventureBegins129.png File:TheAdventureBegins130.png File:TheAdventureBegins131.png File:TheAdventureBegins132.png File:TheAdventureBegins133.png File:TheAdventureBegins22.png File:TheAdventureBegins134.png File:TheAdventureBegins135.png File:TheAdventureBegins136.png File:TheAdventureBegins137.png File:TheAdventureBegins138.png File:TheAdventureBegins139.png File:TheAdventureBegins140.png File:TheAdventureBegins141.png File:TheAdventureBegins142.png File:TheAdventureBegins143.png File:TheAdventureBegins144.png File:TheAdventureBegins145.png File:TheAdventureBegins146.png File:TheAdventureBegins147.png File:TheAdventureBegins148.png File:TheAdventureBegins149.png File:TheAdventureBegins19.png File:TheAdventureBegins150.png File:TheAdventureBegins151.png File:TheAdventureBegins21.png File:TheAdventureBegins152.png File:TheAdventureBegins153.png File:TheAdventureBegins20.png File:TheAdventureBegins154.png File:TheAdventureBegins155.png File:TheAdventureBegins156.png File:TheAdventureBegins157.png File:TheAdventureBegins158.png File:TheAdventureBegins159.png File:TheAdventureBegins160.png File:TheAdventureBegins161.png File:TheAdventureBegins162.png File:TheAdventureBegins163.png File:TheAdventureBegins164.png File:TheAdventureBegins165.png File:TheAdventureBegins166.png File:TheAdventureBegins167.png Official File:TheAdventureBegins25.png File:TheAdventureBegins269.png File:TheAdventureBegins254.png File:TheAdventureBegins253.png File:TheAdventureBegins252.png File:TheAdventureBegins255.png File:TheAdventureBegins276.png File:TheAdventureBegins279.png File:TheAdventureBegins271.png File:TheAdventureBegins277.png File:TheAdventureBegins283.png File:TheAdventureBegins396.png File:TheAdventureBegins397.png File:TheAdventureBegins398.png File:TheAdventureBegins331.png File:TheAdventureBegins336.png File:TheAdventureBegins590.png File:TheAdventureBegins569.png File:TheAdventureBegins87.png File:TheAdventureBegins574.png File:TheAdventureBegins571.png File:TheAdventureBegins572.png File:TheAdventureBegins573.png File:TheAdventureBegins342.png File:TheAdventureBegins343.png File:TheAdventureBegins344.png File:TheAdventureBegins345.png File:TheAdventureBegins346.png File:TheAdventureBegins575.png File:TheAdventureBegins576.png File:TheAdventureBegins577.png File:TheAdventureBegins456.png File:TheAdventureBegins457.png File:TheAdventureBegins454.png File:TheAdventureBegins346.png File:TheAdventureBegins358.png File:TheAdventureBegins354.png File:TheAdventureBegins299.png File:TheAdventureBegins300.png File:TheAdventureBegins578.png File:TheAdventureBegins579.png File:TheAdventureBegins580.png File:TheAdventureBegins581.png File:TheAdventureBegins587.png File:TheAdventureBegins588.png Song File:Really Useful Engine - Music Video|Original Music Video File:Really Useful Engine - Thomas and the Magic Railroad Music Video|Thomas and the Magic Railroad Music Video Category:Songs Category:Magic Railroad